The long term goals of this research program are to develop and evaluate articulation treatments and to contribute to the prevention of need for professional articulation remediation. Three studies are planned. The purpose of the first study is to compare a listening training procedure, reading aloud, and no treatment for influence on articulation and language performance measures in preschool children. Parents will be trained to administer one of the two treatments to their children. The second study is to determine whether articulation treatments arranged in one combination are more effective or efficient than the same treatments in different combination. One treatment is directed to response acquisition and the other to response automatization. In one combination, automatization treatment follows achievement of response acquisition. In the second combination, automatization training is initiated shortly after the onset of acquisition training. Treatments are administered to elementary school children by a professional clinician. Effectiveness is defined in terms of articulation test scores; efficiency in terms of number of lessons required to achieve those scores. Articulation treatments developed with physically normal subjects will also be applied with palate defective subjects. The third study is directed to development of velopharyngeal closure through training. The study will evaluate velopharyngeal training that utilizes a pandendoscope and closed circuit television to display the velopharyngeal port to the subject. Subjects will be adolescents and adults who present nasal escape of air during speech.